miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzie Carter
Lizzie Carter is the 17-year-old main protagonist in the Time and Space series. She is a human from the planet Earth, and she is the Doctor's companion in his Tenth Incarnation. Lizzie narrarates the Time and Space series in first person point of view. She is the daughter of the late Jennifer Carter and Arthur Carter, the stepdaughter of Sarah Wade-Carter, and the stepsister of James and Madison Wade. She is a student at Coal Hill Secondary School, and the best friend of Piper Parks, Dylan White, and Sophie Thomas. She is portrayed by Indiana Evans, who is known for portraying Isabella "Bella" Hartley in H2O: Just Add Water and as Emma Robinson in Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. Biography Elizabeth Jane Catherine Carter was born on January 25, 1996 to Jennifer "Jen" Truman-Carter, a third grade elementary school teacher, and Arthur Carter, a businessman who had an important job at his office. Arthur and Jen knew each other at high school while they were students, and they both worked at the same ice cream parlor after school. They became good friends, and eventually, and they went on many dates. Soon, they fell in love with each other, and they married. They decided to have a child, so Jen gave birth to their daughter, Elizabeth Jane Catherine Carter, nine months later. While she was growing up, Elizabeth loved her parents, and they both cared about her very much. They decided that they were happy with Elizabeth, and that Elizabeth would be their only child. Jen quit her job as a teacher to take care of Elizabeth, but Arthur still went to work to earn more money, and he was eventually promoted to having a very important job at the company for which he worked, which meant that he had to spend more time at work and less time at home, but Jen was fine while she was raising Elizabeth on her own, and she valued the family time that they had together. When Arthur wasn't working, he spent a lot of time with Jen, and he would sometimes do fun things with Elizabeth, and Elizabeth loved this. Eventually, as Elizabeth got older and had to take on more responsibilities, this put a lot of emotional stress on Arthur, because Jen was starting to require more help around the house. He didn't want to help out, because he felt that his work was more important, so he spent more of his time at work and less time at home. When Elizabeth started to attend school, she was very outgoing, and her teachers always commented that she was very intelligent, a quick learner, and a great problem-solver. She always wanted to be in charge, and she loved having an important role. She had a lot of good friends, and she was easily the smartest in her class. However, she could be very bossy, and no one liked this about her. Elizabeth tried to be friends with everyone, even though she wasn't the most popular. She had a huge imagination, and she was very creative, and she was always daydreaming and using her imagination, which sometimes distracted her. On July 2, 2003, Jen made a trip to the bank for money for Elizabeth's school tuition. While Jen was at the bank, robbers arrived, and when the employees refused to give them money, the robbers shot and killed 5 people, including Jen. 8 people were injured by the robbers, and they took the money and got away. When Elizabeth heard of this news, she was traumatized, and she went through a lot of depression and emotional stress for many years, like her father. Her father began to neglect her, which greatly upset Elizabeth, because Arthur was the only family that she had left. She still did very well in school, but she lost a lot of her friends because she was in depression. She learned how to live without her mother, even though she often missed her, but never got over her death. She had always been wanting her father to notice her again, and she would do anything to make him happy, and she would never want to disappoint or upset him. In the summer of 2013, ten years after Jen's death, Elizabeth's father announced that they were moving to London, England, so they could live with his new wife and stepchildren. Elizabeth was shocked that her father had been married, and hadn't told her about his new wife, stepchildren, or his trips to London, which she thought were business trips. When she and her father moved to London, Elizabeth met her new step-family, which she found to be very immature, rude, and abusive. Elizabeth instantly hated them, but she is willing to make peace with them if it will make her father happy. When Elizabeth arrived at London on June 24, 2013, her stepmother, Sarah, and her stepbrother and stepsister, James and Madison, announced that they were going camping that night in the Epping Forest. On the camping trip, James and Madison continued to torment Elizabeth, and she ended up skipping out on the trip, and she went to bed. Later that night, Elizabeth got up to use the bathroom, and she got lost in the Epping Forest. After wandering the forest for hours, she stumbled across a 1960s police box. She figured that she could acquire help from the box to find her family, so she entered it. She found that it was actually the TARDIS, a time and space machine. There, she met the Doctor for the first time, who was on his way to Ancient Egypt, and he had to take Elizabeth with him. He explained that he was a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and Elizabeth thought that the situation was insane and impossible. The Doctor gave her the nickname "Lizzie," and bought her a necklace from a marketplace in Ancient Egypt, 1330 B.C.E., where Lizzie met King Tutankhamen. The King told Lizzie and the Doctor about their "gift from the gods," which were actually the Weeping Angels, who were using the Ancient Egyptians as their food source. Once a month, the ancient Egyptians would sacrifice four teenagers to the Weeping Angels for them to devour: two males and two females. Lizzie saw another side to the eccentric man that she met, where he destroyed everything created by the ancient Egyptians resembling the Weeping Angels in a furious rage, and explained that the "image of an Angel becomes an Angel." The Doctor said that as soon as got rid of the Weeping Angels, he would be able to return Lizzie back home, but they had to stay overnight in Ancient Egypt. That night, the Doctor told Lizzie about his travels and his companions, and about the beauty of time and space travel. Lizzie made the Doctor promise to not leave to solve the problem about the Angels without her, because she wanted to come with him to fight the angels. He agreed, and they were able to sleep well for the next day. The next day, Lizzie woke up to find that the Doctor had lied to her and left her to face the Weeping Angels. She noticed a small scab forming on the palm of her hand, unsure of what it was from. Breaking his rules, a furious Lizzie begins to search for him, but however, she is kidnapped by two ancient Egypitan men. The men take her to a cave, where she sees the Doctor. Instead of reuniting with him, the men trapped Lizzie in the cave before she could escape, and the Doctor and Lizzie both realized that Lizzie was one of the sacrifices to the Weeping Angels that were made every month. The Doctor promised that he would get her out of the situation, but left, telling Lizzie to brace herself. Panicked, she met the other teenage sacrifices: a girl named Nafrini, and two boys named Shenti and Remmao. She promised to help them to get out alive as well. Lizzie heard a loud buzzing noise, followed by the Doctor's voice. He explained that he was using a nanorecorder to contact her, which he injected into her palm before she woke up, explaining the scab that she found earlier that morning, and that her palm was glowing red because he was communicating with her. He told her that he could tell her how to stop the Weeping Angels, and then Lizzie, Nafrini, Remmao, and Shenti out alive. Lizzie reluctantly agreed to follow the Doctor's orders, and he began to explain how the four teenagers could defeat the Weeping Angels. Personality Lizzie is very intelligent, and she is witty. She is very street smart, but she can be very stubborn and difficult at times. She is thrilled by new experiences, and she feels like she needs to be mature around the Doctor, because he is much older and wiser than she is. However, she is beginning to realize that the Doctor is actually very childish, and that he is a person that she can be herself around. She has a temper, and she is rarely violent, even though she can be. She is bold and daring, and she isn't afraid to speak up. She doesn't like admitting that she is wrong, and she can sometimes be deliberately difficult, but not often. She is very curious, which can often get her into trouble. She is outgoing, and she has a good sense of humor, but she isn't sure how to be a legendary traveler of time and space, like the Doctor is. She is very independent, and she often believes that she can work alone better than with someone, which is not a common trait of the Doctor's companions. She is open to new experiences, and she's always up for an adventure. Appearance Lizzie has long, blonde hair, and bright blue-gray eyes. She has very pale skin, and she is very tall, being 5'10". She speaks in an American accent, due to growing up in Manhattan, New York. She is very skinny, but she isn't very athletic. However, she can run very quickly and fast, which she often needs to do on her adventures. She slightly resembles the Doctor's former companion, Rose Tyler, and the Doctor mistook Lizzie for Rose when he first met her. Power(s) 'Intelligence' Lizzie is very intelligent, and she is a quick thinker. She has always excellent great greads all throughout her years in school. She can sometimes do bold things to prove a point, even if it seems like she may not know what she's doing. She is a very quick learner, and she is very observant. The Doctor values her intelligence, as well as the fact that she can make her own decisions and speak for herself. 'Wit' Lizzie is very quick-witted, and she usually has a good comeback for most situations. She has learned from the Doctor how to keep talking in situations, and she is very clever and funny. Relationships 'Friendships' The Doctor= Lizzie thinks that the Doctor is very strange, eccentric, and mad, but she also admires him, and she finds him very interesting. She would like to know more about him, but she has a feeling that he is always an enigma, and that he doesn't share any information about himself, and she respects that. She knows that being around him is dangerous, but she believes that he isn't really as bad of a person that everyone thinks that he is. Main Article: Lizzie and the Doctor |-|Piper Parks= Main Article: Lizzie and Piper |-|Dylan White= Main Article: Lizzie and Dylan |-|Sophie Thomas= Main Article: Lizzie and Sophie 'Love Interests' This character has no current love interests. 'Family' Jen Carter= Lizzie cared about her mother very much, and she thinks about her very often. She and her mother got along very well while Lizzie was growing up, and Lizzie cared about her more than anything, and Lizzie always knew that she could turn to her mother whenever she was alone, sad, upset, or lost. When Lizzie heard of her mother's death, she went through a lot of emotional stress, and she doesn't like to talk about the death of her mother. Main Article: Lizzie and Jen |-|Arthur Carter= Lizzie and her father had good and bad times in Lizzie's childhood, and both of them were greatly impacted by Jen's death. When she was younger, Lizzie and Arthur had great times together, and she turned to her father, because he was the only family that she had. However, Arthur neglected her for ten years, which greatly hurt Lizzie. Lizzie didn't think that Arthur would want to remarry after Jen passed away, but she was shocked when she found out that he did, and he had been keeping it a secret from her. Lizzie always does whatever her father wants her to do, in hopes that he may notice her again, because he is the only true family that she has. Main Article: Lizzie and Arthur |-|Sarah Wade-Carter= Lizzie strongly dislikes Sarah, because she never wanted to have a stepmother, and she was never expecting to have one. Sarah hates Lizzie, because she finds her a brat, and she never really wanted to have stepchildren. Lizzie finds Sarah very abusive and immature, but she is okay with living with Sarah, even if she has to suffer, in hopes to finally get her father to notice her again, even though Lizzie isn't sure how she can survive in her new blended family. Main Article: Lizzie and Sarah |-|Madison Wade= Lizzie feels inferior to Madison, because Madison is very popular and beautiful. She is liked by others, and she appears to be perfect. Lizzie's self-esteem is easily lowered by Madison, and Madison bullies Lizzie. Madison, like her mother and twin brother, is abusive, and she is very violent, and she often takes this out on Lizzie. Lizzie, however, is willing to end the fights with her step-siblings for her father, even though her step-siblings are not. Main Article: Lizzie and Madison |-|James Wade= Lizzie dislikes James also, and he is abusive, just like his twin sister and mother. Lizzie finds James arrogant and rude, and James is very popular and good-looking, like his twin sister. James is also abusive to Lizzie, and he bullies her, like Madison does, and the two are constantly tormenting her. Lizzie would like to make peace with Madison and James for her father's sake, but Madison and James are not willing to do so. Lizzie isn't sure how she will be able to survive Madison and James, because they will always be tormenting her. Main Article: Lizzie and James 'Enemies' Millie Davies= |-|The Weeping Angels= The Weeping Angels were the first monsters that Lizzie met, on her first adventure with the Doctor in Ancient Egypt. She finds them beautiful, yet terrifying, and she finds it difficult to believe that just by blinking, they can kill you. She is very afraid of them, and she has been traumatized of them ever since her first encounter with the monsters. Trivia *Lizzie slightly resembles the Doctor's former companion, Rose Tyler. *Lizzie is one of four American companions that the Doctor has had, the others being Peri Brown, Dr. Grace Holloway, and Captain Jack Harkness. *Lizzie's personality and attitude reminds the Doctor of his former companion Donna Noble sometimes. *Lizzie's role model is Walt E. Disney, the founder of the Walt Disney Company. *Lizzie loves reading, and she is a fan of many popular novels, such as the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series, the Harry Potter series, the Hunger Games ''trilogy, the ''Divergent ''trilogy, the ''Kane Chronicles, and the Chronicles of Narnia. *Lizzie can sing the English alphabet backwards. *Indiana Evans, who portrays Lizzie, is Australian, and speaks in an Australian accent, but Lizzie, being from America, speaks in an American accent. *Indiana Evans spoke in an American accent for her role as Emma Robinson in Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. *Lizzie currently has no love interests. *Lizzie shares the same birthday, January 25, as Miramc22, the author of Time and Space. She also shares the same birthday as her twin step-siblings, Madison and James. *Indiana Evans, who portrays Lizzie, starred alongside Phoebe Tonkin, who portrays Sophie Thomas in the Australian TV show H2O: Just Add Water. The characters that they portrayed were best friends. Gallery Indiana-evans-ec-cd-db-da-797847692.jpg Tumblr m5wyaktpGH1qbcpzgo2 250.gif Tumblr m5w0v9eNB11qbcpzgo1 250.gif Tumblr inline mhnpqzmFVl1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr mbv3jn0e2o1rj0elpo1 250.gif Tumblr inline mniagjfbJD1qz4rgp.gif 7184953.gif Tumblr mdyi2v75XL1rld9yjo4 250.gif Tumblr makh3hakbR1ror6v2.gif Tumblr mva0oi8bYG1sq0x6uo3 250.gif Tumblr m6f3dySee61rpknzdo1 500.gif Tumblr makeqjZGW41ror6v2.gif Tumblr mfcs83WIVW1rab4n0o1 500.gif Tumblr m5rz4qSo3Z1rs0f77o1 250.gif Tumblr m5pj0vg1G81rs0f77o8 400.gif Tumblr mq071qPM5W1s8hn0wo1 500.gif Tumblr mb6o38q98P1qkdght.gif Tumblr mg6pvaWPMn1rlan0uo1 500.gif 7202751.gif Tumblr mb6ms6DkiI1qkdght.gif Tumblr mgotc3z8HN1rlan0uo1 250.gif Tumblr mb6mcsUJ7Q1qkdght.gif Original.jpg 54t45tr.jpg Img-thing-1.jpg 6da490ffe95ff550911b2431331965b4.jpg Alice.png Indiana Evans (8482050654).jpg 968full-indiana-evans.jpg Indiana evans sac-modelleri-2.jpg Indiana-evans-(celebritypictures.in)-10712.jpg 968full-indiana-evans-1.jpg Indiana Evans photo-007.jpg Indiana-evans-3194-1920x1200.jpg Indiana-evans-218297.jpg Large.jpg Indiana+Evans+newidea 017.jpg 936full-indiana-evans.jpg Bella-hartley-h2o-just-add-water-10351400-390-264.jpg F35d0f9153 78083867 o2.jpg 14d7bde132 78083887 o2.jpg Ef85216307 73137209 o2.jpg V8nlD.png C4605d227936959.png 7c0634b73c 73137252 o2.jpg 5fef552e8f 73137279 o2.jpg C724fed7bb 73136685 o2.jpg E85d400906 73136695 o2.jpg 83f0bc40e1 73136703 o2.jpg D4d4be94a7 73136725 o2.jpg LizziePage.jpg C730c396cc 73136751 o2.jpg 7b5fa51f4a 73136597 o2.jpg E4dc124286 73136609 o2.jpg 4b8c3a7f60 73136666 o2.jpg Hunter matilda.jpg 8229499.jpg Normal 676585-indiana-evans.jpg Indiana-evans-005-10.jpg Post-5593-1248811926.jpg Bella 2.png Tumblr mej3qgC9ek1rksm7xo1 500.png 2bf5528e3a 66493417 o2.jpg 32ba1d813c63b4d6389ec5ac0565b961.jpg 8 8ep68.jpg Indiana-evans-721618l.jpg F982dd3ecac0d02f Indiana.xlarge.jpg Art-indiana-evans 20110831120726279300-420x0.jpg K,NzI5MTUzMzQsNDgzODQxMDM=,f,indiana vans2 21 .jpg Indiana-evans-image.jpg Wim-heitinga-indiana-evans-852487842.jpg Indiana-evans-220398l-1.jpg Indiana evans pictures photos of indiana evans imdb 1Se0ZFU0.sized.jpg Tumblr mq31wvepVA1rhl96ho1 500-1.jpg Tumblr m5suyjJrxO1qjuzdjo4 500 large.jpg 51a63f2cd6efc87320.jpg indiana-evans-5959-550x310.jpg tumblr_mxvs4xbEUn1r2vo64o1_250.gif tumblr_mtjf8g1Fxo1s3g9zio4_250.gif extrait_blue-lagoon-the-awakening_1.jpg img-thing.jpg thumb.gif Indiana-evans-shark-beach-sydney-1102964672.jpg Indiana Evans (12).jpg Indiana+Evans+Indiana+Evans+Brenton+Thwaites+s9656Ga65GZl.jpg Indiana+Evans+Indiana+Evans+Brenton+Thwaites+KtpMkj39NSPl.jpg img-thing-16.jpeg indiana-evans-219028.jpg indiana-evans-219029.jpg indiana-evans-219036.jpg indiana-evans-219034.jpg CopsLAC-S01E06avi_001710200.jpg tumblr_mbvyj1gGUh1rj1h1ho1_250.png tumblr_mbvyj1gGUh1rj1h1ho2_250.png thumb-5.jpg thumb-4.jpg avatar_ae9e388eb573_128.png tumblr_m8stqpKKEI1rbdjl1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9d2tpuxlP1rxwl5io2_500.gif tumblr_m9d2tpuxlP1rxwl5io1_500.gif Indiana+Evans+Brenton+Thwaites+Film+Blue+Lagoon+dUZZp_FOUJ8l.jpg 13342_103867109629725_1000001930804.jpg newindianaicon07.png tumblr_m7vdu4EPQr1qbcpzgo3_250.gif tumblr_m9tobgBi0m1qbcpzgo1_250.gif tumblr_m97580bNO41rdypf0o1_500.png tumblr_m90xbotekT1rdue40o1_400.jpg Download-Indiana-Evans-Wallpaper.jpg tumblr_mex6xwSORs1qcc3jbo2_250.png tumblr_mg6tjrHGlF1rlan0uo2_250.gif tumblr_mefg4h0Jer1rdue40o1_400.jpg img-thing-15.jpeg tumblr_m9j9cjivuo1qh6k6lo3_r1_250.gif 1333707652.jpg tnt24.info_Arktyczny_Podmuch_-_Arctic_Blast_2010_DVDRip_XviD_ENG_.2995__17845.jpeg 79bfb34bca_64012210_o2.jpg 1897862_668573806498870_1040019884_n.jpg MV5BMjIzOTU3NzE4NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTMyMDg5MDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg LizzieCarter.jpg img-thing-1.jpeg 145.png Indiana-Evans-Bella-h2o-just-add-water-14288374-286-392.jpg BeW2WQcCQAAtibO.png normal_576048-indiana-evans_500.jpg tumblr_mg6tjrHGlF1rlan0uo3_250.gif tumblr_mg6tjrHGlF1rlan0uo4_250.gif 574426-indiana-evans.jpg normal_576069-indiana-evans.jpg normal_574365-indiana-evans.jpg indiana_evans_indiana_23_cP6w13B.sized.jpg tumblr_mg81sroY5b1rhl96ho3_250.gif tumblr_m7vdu4EPQr1qbcpzgo5_250.gif normal_003~7.png Indiana+Evans+Brenton+Thwaites+Indiana+Evans+tciZeE0JLAdl.jpg img-thing-3.jpeg tumblr_mfforrS2Sv1rkudsro6_250.jpg TheStripS01E04avi_001228200.jpg 676585-indiana-evans.jpg 676227-indiana-evans.jpg 942065-inidiana-evans.jpg tumblr_mbxn5l9Unz1rrpe58o5_250.png b1541b5eeb4c401f240c1a0e0f313d80.jpg tumblr_mg81sroY5b1rhl96ho4_250.gif tumblr_mfforrS2Sv1rkudsro1_250.jpg tumblr_m9fh21J4eI1qbcpzgo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m8sug6O57c1rbdjl1o1_500.jpg Indiana+Evans+Jeans+Jean+Shorts+LnQ-7RQY_evl.jpg abb-n3-aussies-20140308173954850821-300x0.jpg tumblr_m5opktmWpu1r5tdn1.gif cap11.png American-Celebrity-Indiana-Evans-Wallpaper.jpg 1517602_667828296573421_1691867699_n.jpg Hot-Actress-Indiana-Evans-Wallpaper.jpg indiana_evans_indiana_22_n3ulGVe.sized.jpg img-thing-14.jpeg img-thinglizzie.jpeg thumb-3.jpg indiana_evans_indiana_evans_poker_14_D7xjJ7X.sized.jpg indiana-evans-27.gif~c200.gif tumblr_mg81sroY5b1rhl96ho7_250.gif tumblr_m8vou2ZDke1r8v4qmo1_500.jpg tumblr_n4e9nz2ekU1qbco56o1_500.png indiana-evans-half-up-half-down-hairstyle.jpg Indiana+Evans+Indiana+Evans+Brenton+Thwaites+q5Irk4zUdEDl.jpg Indiana+Evans+Indiana+Evans+Brenton+Thwaites+YNfRGl8qdSll.jpg indianaevans19.jpg tumblr_mg81sroY5b1rhl96ho1_250.gif Indiana_Evans-203929.jpg IndianaEvans.jpg tumblr_lpynd9onoK1qmon2jo1_500.png 1398456706.jpg tumblr_mxnzqtHkhx1qbco56o1_500.png tumblr_meiy45PjHl1rhl96ho2_250.gif tumblr_meiy45PjHl1rhl96ho1_250.gif indiana-evans-4-thumbnail.jpg tumblr_mg81sroY5b1rhl96ho5_250.gif Indiana+Evans+Brenton+Thwaites+Hit+Day+Two+lWjhJaaazOXl.jpg indiana_evans_44a52bdc_bubUE2C.sized.jpg Indiana+Evans+zz0mm222fvom.jpg b1541b5eeb4c401f240c1a0e0f313d80-1.jpg 600full-indiana-evans.jpg india-evans-beach-photoshoot-02091206.jpg Indiana+Evans+erre.jpg tumblr_mgwc9q3IzK1s0t6vyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m8nu2yixCz1rdue40o1_250.jpg tumblr_mio377rCMu1s0t6vyo1_500.jpg tumblr_makuejGrGf1rr12noo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkht5vneVT1qg894zo1_250.jpg tumblr_mf81le4tTe1rz9pfpo1_250.gif tumblr_m7vdu4EPQr1qbcpzgo6_250.gif tumblr_m9hha8Tnrs1qh6k6lo5_250.gif tumblr_m9hha8Tnrs1qh6k6lo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7vdu4EPQr1qbcpzgo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7vdu4EPQr1qbcpzgo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m70wsv0Cs41rs6hgd.gif Indiana+Evans+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Straight+tYKfC7Jqpi9l.jpg indiana-evans-614982.jpg 450_indiana-evans-hot-260548207.jpg 300x300.jpg 7e3a2a5a4fb3b82aa3790757492e4c18.jpg tumblr_mztn95hmQ41qbcpzgo5_250.gif B3glJ7sCEAAuNJN.jpg-large.jpeg tumblr_n1iv6dKwn71tu6nlno1_500.png 1318597519.jpg Em2.png tumblr_inline_mwubsezulH1s3m2fo.gif tumblr_inline_mwubmq9v7F1s3m2fo.gif tumblr_inline_mwubmmtYJJ1s3m2fo.gif tumblr_inline_mwubkxmS3U1s3m2fo.gif tumblr_inline_mwubkzOuhl1s3m2fo.gif tumblr_inline_mwubkyoW2y1s3m2fo.gif tumblr_n0e081m4gt1qbcpzgo7_250.gif tumblr_n0e081m4gt1qbcpzgo4_250.gif tumblr_n0e081m4gt1qbcpzgo5_250.gif tumblr_n0e081m4gt1qbcpzgo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0e081m4gt1qbcpzgo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0e081m4gt1qbcpzgo3_250.gif tumblr_n0e081m4gt1qbcpzgo2_250.gif tumblr_mva0samFjK1sq0x6uo1_250.gif tumblr_n2htjmvae71tu6nlno4_250.gif tumblr_n2htjmvae71tu6nlno7_250.gif tumblr_n2htjmvae71tu6nlno3_250.gif tumblr_n2htjmvae71tu6nlno5_250.gif tumblr_n2htjmvae71tu6nlno1_250.gif tumblr_n2htjmvae71tu6nlno2_250.gif tumblr_n0fxj8ZyUy1qbcpzgo4_250.gif tumblr_n0fxj8ZyUy1qbcpzgo1_250.gif tumblr_n0fxj8ZyUy1qbcpzgo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0fxj8ZyUy1qbcpzgo2_250.gif tumblr_mzrs9eioAb1qbcpzgo3_r1_250-1.gif tumblr_mzrs9eioAb1qbcpzgo2_250.gif tumblr_mzrs9eioAb1qbcpzgo1_250.gif tumblr_mzrs9eioAb1qbcpzgo4_250.gif tumblr_mmr92q1mmy1qbcpzgo2_250.gif tumblr_msxkls5TrX1sv85tdo1_400.jpg tumblr_n0l8jskzTS1rco7iyo9_250.gif tumblr_mztn95hmQ41qbcpzgo4_250.gif tumblr_mztn95hmQ41qbcpzgo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mztn95hmQ41qbcpzgo1_250.gif tumblr_mztn95hmQ41qbcpzgo6_250.gif tumblr_mztn95hmQ41qbcpzgo3_250.gif 55e898adb19dcd197f48237968c161b4.jpg 8244fe24e535958756d8b41173c5ba5a.jpg tumblr_mztn95hmQ41qbcpzgo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mztn95hmQ41qbcpzgo2_250.gif 1356723730.jpg indiana-evans-681998.jpg tumblr_nkftssb6Hc1tu6nlno1_250.png tumblr_nkftssb6Hc1tu6nlno3_250.png tumblr_nkftssb6Hc1tu6nlno2_250.png tumblr_inline_mwubshG6ru1s3m2fo.gif tumblr_nkftssb6Hc1tu6nlno4_250.png tumblr_inline_mwubs5xqzj1s3m2fo.gif tumblr_inline_mwubs1QWn41s3m2fo.gif 110708034.jpg tumblr_nmjyhdj2vw1qbcpzgo2_250-1.gif tumblr_nmjyhdj2vw1qbcpzgo1_250-1.gif tumblr_nlzh6kyAFm1qbcpzgo8_250.gif tumblr_nlzh6kyAFm1qbcpzgo7_250.gif tumblr_nlzh6kyAFm1qbcpzgo6_250.gif tumblr_nlzh6kyAFm1qbcpzgo5_250.gif tumblr_nlzh6kyAFm1qbcpzgo4_250.gif tumblr_nlzh6kyAFm1qbcpzgo3_250.gif tumblr_nlzh6kyAFm1qbcpzgo2_250.gif tumblr_nlzh6kyAFm1qbcpzgo1_250.gif tumblr_nkysgcdtQP1qbcpzgo4_250.gif tumblr_nkysgcdtQP1qbcpzgo3_250.gif tumblr_nkysgcdtQP1qbcpzgo2_250.gif tumblr_nkysgcdtQP1qbcpzgo1_250.gif tumblr_nkyrrpYjnd1qbcpzgo8_250.gif tumblr_nkyrrpYjnd1qbcpzgo7_250.gif tumblr_nkyrrpYjnd1qbcpzgo6_250.gif tumblr_nkyrrpYjnd1qbcpzgo5_250.gif tumblr_nkyrrpYjnd1qbcpzgo4_250.gif tumblr_nkyrrpYjnd1qbcpzgo3_250.gif tumblr_nkyrrpYjnd1qbcpzgo2_250.gif tumblr_nkyrrpYjnd1qbcpzgo1_250.gif tumblr_nknra4Es7w1tu6nlno7_250.gif tumblr_nknra4Es7w1tu6nlno6_250.gif tumblr_nknra4Es7w1tu6nlno5_250.gif tumblr_nknra4Es7w1tu6nlno4_250.gif tumblr_nknra4Es7w1tu6nlno3_250.gif tumblr_nknra4Es7w1tu6nlno2_250.gif tumblr_nknra4Es7w1tu6nlno1_250.gif tumblr_nknp20KeWE1qbcpzgo1_250.gif tumblr_nknp20KeWE1qbcpzgo6_250.gif tumblr_nknp20KeWE1qbcpzgo5_250.gif tumblr_nknp20KeWE1qbcpzgo4_250.gif tumblr_nknp20KeWE1qbcpzgo3_250.gif tumblr_nknp20KeWE1qbcpzgo2_250.gif tumblr_nklv94Nz3z1qbcpzgo4_250.gif tumblr_nklv94Nz3z1qbcpzgo3_250.gif tumblr_nklv94Nz3z1qbcpzgo2_250.gif tumblr_nklv94Nz3z1qbcpzgo1_250.gif tumblr_njrtqsaZ1e1rksm7xo3_400.gif tumblr_nhrthrIVn51suvvqdo1_400.png tumblr_nbvtqrsCxs1tu6nlno1_400.png tumblr_nattb7lQY21tu6nlno1_400.png tumblr_n1iwnnaJ2L1tu6nlno2_400.png tumblr_n1iwteOAzO1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1ist3ePTH1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1ivnbaBLQ1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1iuuzXpeG1tu6nlno2_500.png tumblr_n1iot4RU9q1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1inelUz861tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1inrvvJ771tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1iwqsxATr1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1ioflbX8w1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1is3m7rsG1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1in3mDNJ91tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1is7a3GMR1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1iohvwL8n1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n7foa8nktY1tu6nlno1_500.gif tumblr_nkfnvuSztk1tu6nlno1_250.png tumblr_nkfnvuSztk1tu6nlno2_250.png tumblr_nkftipqXyZ1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_nl3c6iG7oH1qzilreo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl3c6iG7oH1qzilreo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl3c6iG7oH1qzilreo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl5foxGUzr1rovp1do1_400.gif tumblr_nl5foxGUzr1rovp1do2_400.gif tumblr_no0fynQcHT1t6n7tbo1_500.jpg tumblr_npnphqng9a1tu6nlno3_250.png tumblr_npnphqng9a1tu6nlno4_250.png tumblr_npnphqng9a1tu6nlno2_250.png tumblr_npnphqng9a1tu6nlno1_250.png tumblr_npujh75Zo81tu6nlno2_500.png tumblr_npujh75Zo81tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_npujcbVhZC1tu6nlno4_250.png tumblr_npujcbVhZC1tu6nlno3_250.png tumblr_npujcbVhZC1tu6nlno2_250.png tumblr_npujcbVhZC1tu6nlno1_250.png tumblr_npugoq8d7t1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_n1iwnnaJ2L1tu6nlno1_400.png tumblr_mufth2QO7v1rep00xo3_400.jpg tumblr_mufth2QO7v1rep00xo4_400.jpg tumblr_mufth2QO7v1rep00xo2_500.jpg tumblr_mufth2QO7v1rep00xo5_500.jpg tumblr_mufth2QO7v1rep00xo7_500.jpg natalie-crawford.jpg B7QGdmfCYAAvoH9.jpg Natalie-Crawford-1000x560.jpg tumblr_ns9zwykswJ1t6n7tbo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntdtgaNxf01rovp1do2_400.jpg tumblr_ntdtgaNxf01rovp1do1_400.jpg tumblr_ntmn88gFru1qjbh7fo1_500.png tumblr_ntt34o92k11qbco56o1_r1_500.png tumblr_ntt34o92k11qbco56o2_500.png tumblr_nvt213jiOi1tu6nlno1_500.png tumblr_nv53ncBPio1s638qao1_1280.jpg 1a28bdeb163de31f43ea2c0387f64378.jpg tumblr_static_bc5cvl3ml3sc0cwk8wc4wck4.gif Tumblr o5268wsQFe1v1snfto1 r1 250.gif Category:Character Category:Time and Space Character Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:Human Category:Time Traveller Category:Miramc22's Characters Category:American Category:Student Category:Originated on Earth Category:The Doctor's Companions